Pandora's Box
by Ree Mieko
Summary: Part 2 of the connected series. Meet Citrus, a carefree native from Melon Island...Before she realized the danger of opening a strange cursed box that has inside a trapped being that craves to take over the entire Animal Crossing Kingdom...Can Citrus, Mie


"Aaah..." Citrus sighed. "What a nice spring day...and living on Melon Island..." She was sitting on a cheap plastic retainer chair, with a small white table next to her. Grabbing a glass of coconut juice, Citrus drank, daydreaming. She had forest green eyes, and hot pink hair a little past her shoulders, being caressed by the soft tropical wind.

Driftwood came out from his hut, amphibious skin glistening. "What a nice day! Oy, Kapp'n! And Gulliver!" He waved his frog arm.

Kapp'n tied his rowboat to the dock. "Aye! We came to get supplies. We're goin' ta the village Fruitn."

Gulliver staggered, and jumped to the island's warm sand. "Gyah! C'mon then, landlubbers, help me get some coconuts and vittles!"

Citrus looked up at the two travelers, cocking a brow. "I'm not gonna do ianything/i. I just sat down!"

Gulliver tutted and rolled his eyes. "Humans..."

Kapp'n shrugged. "Well, lass, 'ave ye ever been away from this island?"

Citrus merely glanced up at the turtle. "...No." Then sipped at her juice.

"It's THAT way, you - no, no, turn aroARGHHHH!" Gulliver and Driftwood were clamoring to get all their supplies into the rowboat without tipping over.

The old rowboat owner grinned. "Would ye like to ride with us to the village? Tis a sight ye'll ne'er ferget."

"Will it be more fun than lounging around on Melon Island?" Citrus asked. The old turtle got her interest.

"Indeed 'twill, little missy. No scurry along an' pack yer things. We're leavin' in a few." Kapp'n chuckled, and limped back to the dock, where Gulliver was waiting.

Leaping out of her hut, Citrus viewed the landscape she was about to leave. The little island she had lived on since she was a little girl. The breeze carried a dry coolness with it, whistling through the coconut frands. True, she was going to miss this place. But who said she wouldn't be able to get back? It was about time that she had a vacation anyway.

Sprinting into the boat, it lurched left and twisted right in a matter of nanoseconds. Gulliver and Kapp'n glared at the fifteen year old human girl.

Driftwood waved tearily. "Come back after you're done with that village, Citrus!"

Citrus waved, sweatdropping. "So...what do ye think of the Murango Ocean, lass?" Kapp'n's monotone voice broke through her movements.

Citrus leered from the rowboat, mouth gaping open slightly from the amazing view. The sea sparkled from the sun, making the water look iridescent and mystical. Melon Island was now a blot on the horizon, but amazingly, Citrus could see a big white flag that was hoisted onto the pole not long ago.

'COME BACK SOON' was what the pattern read. "Jeez, Drifty needs to find a hobby...I'm not going to be gone that long..." Citrus muttered.

Kapp'n shifted uncomfortably. "How 'bout a song then?"

Gulliver looked seasick. "Please don't...urgh..."

"Ach, ye'll be fine. An' ye call yerself a sailor." The boatsman grumbled.

Pulling up to the dock, Kapp'n tied the boat. The tide's ebb was crashing against the beach. "Looks like a storm's brewin'. Best be careful, mate." He shouted to Gulliver, lying on his belly asleep.

"I have some business to do, so why don't ye explore some, missy?" And the turtle limped off, shrouded by lush green trees.

"Amazing..." Citrus whispered, walked into the burst of green. The vegetation around the beach was incredible healthy, and there were even some orchards of flowers.

"OW!" A different human girl squealed, after bumping into Citrus.

Citrus frowned. "You should watch where you're going, lady."

The girl stood, dusting herself off. She had long brown hair, but had tinted blue eyes with some hazel.

"Tch. You islanders are all alike!" The girl glanced around her to see if any villager heard her comment. But just in case..."Ahem well. Sorry. I'm Mie. Welcome to the village of Fruitn...er, right now you've only seen the beach forest, but wait until you get into the main part of this place!" Mie glowed with pride.

Citrus leered. "Why would I go with you, when you just dissed islanders?"

Taken aback, Mie stuttered. "Um...well...I was in a rush." She finished lamely.

The local islander gave a short sigh, and kicked at the fallen autumn leaves that clashed with the spring green. "I suppose I can follow you around...but you offered, alright?" She brought up a fist to emphasize her point.

Mie chuckled. "Yeah, alright. Come on, we need to go to Lobo's house first."

"Lobo?" Citrus asked, trying desperately not to trip over uproots of the trees, but often getting thwapped by low branches. "Who's he - ouch!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ifine/i, so who's Lobo?" Citrus' voice wavered on irritation and eagerness to get her question answered.

"He's a great friend of mine. We're a...couple." Mie smiled to herself blissfully, remembering what had happened about four months ago. She nimbly stepped over a particularily large bush, not getting a scratch. Unfortunately, that couldn't go past Citrus.

"Oof - how come iyou're/i not tripping and getting scratches?" Citrus didn't want to sound rude, but she just couldn't help complaining.

"Oh come on. I'm about as old as you! You hould have enough common sense to know that I've lived here for a while." A medium sized house loomed up onto the cliff horizon. "Ha! We're almost there!" And with that, Mie picked up speed, racing towards the building.

"Wait - ow - up!" Citrus whined, trying to keep pace with her guide. Panting, she finally caught up, and was greeted with the sight of a blue wolf warmly embracing a human. Her guide. Mie. Initial shock was all that she felt at the moment. But that moment passed. "What are you doing...hugging a iwolf/i?"

Mie glanced at Citrus who wore a face of disbelief. "This is Lobo. My er...boyfriend."

Lobo chuckled. "Welcome to Fruitn...ah..."

"Oh, uh, Citrus. It's Citrus." She shook the extended paw. 'How could a wolf and human have a relationship like that? How could anyone have a relationship like that?' She thought. It wasn't that bad, really...it was just that first seeing it happen in her life, Citrus was somewhat grossed out. She couldn't imagine being romantically involved with a certain red and black spotted frog named Driftwood.

"We're off to Cookie's house!" Mie shouted, startling the islander.

Citrus groaned. "Who's SHE?"

"A pink dog." Lobo coolly said.

The Native looked up, dazed by his attitude. Maybe Lobo wasn't so bad after all...She blushed. 'Oh no!' Citrus thought to herself, as the group walked to the left, towards a yellow roofed house. 'I can't think he's cute! Ew! Plus, that's Mie's boyfriend!'

Mie knocked on Cookie's door, and it opened, showing a pink spotted dog. "Oh! Mie, Lobo! Come in, I'm just...," Cookie glanced at the scathed girl from Melon Island. "Who's this?"

"I'm Citrus." She was getting agitated at having to introduce herself so many times.

"Hello Citrus. Glad to see you've moved to Fruitn!" Cookie sang.

Citrus climbed into the house, sweatdropping, "I didn't move here. I'm only on a visit!"

"Shame," Mie smirked, eating some of Cooki's mint chocolate ice cream.

Citrus sneered. "Yeah...shame for you. I'm only here with you guys until Kapp'n's done with what he has to do. Then I'm going to go back to the harbor, and leave for Melon Island."

Lobo, Mie, and Cookie glanced at each other. "Uhm...Kapp'n won't be coming back for a while." Cookie finally murmured.

Citrus felt her eyes bugging out. "WHAT? Why? He can't just abandon me on this...this..."

"Village chunk of paradise?" Lobo said helpfully.

"NO! This...mass of landlubber!" Citrus shouted, eyes glistening with tears.

Mie got up from her seat, and gave a hug. "Aw, come on, it won't be that bad. He'll only be gone for a week or two."

Citrus tore away from Mie's hug. "TWO WEEKS!" She shrieked.

Lobo said with a calming voice, "Relax, Citrus. I bet Mie will let you stay with her all the while."

Mie glared at Lobo for offering her own home. "Thanks so much...really..." Citrus whimpered.

"I guess we need to go to my house then, so you get used to it." Mie muttered, leaving Lobo and Cookie inside.

(At Mie's House)

"After I paid the rent, my house was renovated." Mie laid down on her lovely bed.

"It's as big as my hut back on Melon Island..." Citrus fingered a holly bonsai.

"I know it's not exactly a mansion, but...it's better than the shack I started with." Mie's eyelids began to droop lazily.

Citrus looked up, and saw that Mie fell asleep. She shrugged, and went back to reading through a journal she found.

i'O/XO/OXOX Today, Lobo and I went on a wonderful date near the stream. We were silently eating a picnic lunch he had brought, when Spork came up near the stream, but didn't see us. He picked his nose, then wiped it on an orange tree! I tried to hold in my giggle, but I broke out into a laugh. Spork was startled, but still didn't see Lobo and I. He turned and ran, screaming 'GHOOOOST!'/i

"Must've been a little while ago..." Citrus flicked through the pages, but couldn't find anything of interest.

She sat on an orange chair, idly staring out the window. Kapp'n was right of course - but Fruitn would never be more beautiful than Melon Island.

A bird knocked on the wooden door. "Hello? Mie, are you in there?"

Citrus opened the door quickly. "Who're you?" She asked.

"Hm, an islander moved here, chuuurp? Um, I'm Anchovy."

She cocked an eyebrow. 'How does everyone know I'm an islander'  
"Well she's inside. Come in."

Anchovy meekly walked inside, viewing the room. He glanced at Mie, then to Clu Clu Land NES game. "Could I play, chuuurp?"

"Ah, sure. Why not." Citrus pulled up the orange chair, as Anchovy sat in a Sleigh chair, playing the game.

Outside in the village, the animals who were outside busy doing chores, gazed at the cloudy sky expectantly. A lightning strike bolted down the horizon, with it's partner thunder creating a ripping sound. With that, heavy droplets of rain fell harshly, as if miniature liquid bombs. The creatures either ran inside their homes, or (stupidly) put up an umbrella and continued with their day.

Mie awoke, panting. Anchovy stared grimly at the NES screen, pushing buttons. Citrus cocked her head to the side. "Oh. You're awake. I was thinking of going around the village, and earning some Bells,"

Mie looked at the window. The last time she looked at it, the sun was bright and warm, not a cloud in the sky. Now all she could hear and see was the pitter patter of a thunder storm.

Citrus glanced at the same direction. "So much for that plan..."

"Anchovy, what are you doing in my house?" Mie gaped at the bird playing her prized NES.

"Well, I - " He started, but was cut off by Citrus coming to his defense.

"I let him in! He wanted to talk to you, but you were sleeping..."

Sighing, Mie stood and stretched. She noticed how Anchovy momentarily paused the game and stared at her in an entranced sort of way. Blushing, she quickly resumed her normal stance. Mie knew that Anchovy liked her - always sending her letters, clothes, furniture...it never stopped. Not even when the entire village heard of her and Lobo were romantically involved.

"Ooer...um...That's okay then...," She opened the door, and was met with a face of pelting cold rain. She turned her head to Citrus. "You practically travelled the entire village with me by now...do you still want to earn a few hundred Bells"

"AGH," Citrus squealed, after stepping in a deep muddy puddle. "Now where's that Post Office?" She held a plastic umbrella in one hand, and a bundle of letters in the other. Gazing around, through the still heavy rain, she spotted a small building with a glowing sign 'Post Office'.

Citrus sprinted into the building, tripping over a stone. "Gyah!" She cringed, and waited for the blow from gravity. But it didn't come...Citrus glanced up, finding that Kapp'n had grabbed the neck line of her dress. "Kapp'n! Where've you been?"

Kapp'n lifted Citrus so she stood on her own. He looked kind of pale..."Aaah, well now. I finished my business, but I'm sticking around for a little longer..."

Citrus glared at the old turtle, wearing a grimace. "Is that so? Well I want to go back to Melon Island," She noticed the letters in her fist. "After I deliver these at the Post Office." Citrus turned curtly, and walked into the building.

A strange mist began to swirl about Kapp'n, as his eyes were turning a strange red, and his scales color was turning a dingy gray. Turning his back, he limped off, slowly vanishing within the fog.

Mie stifled a yawn, writing in her journal by her bedside.

Anchovy glanced over, playing Clu Clu. "So...what's up between you and Lobo, nowadays?"

Mie cocked her head, then resumed writing. "Same as it's usually been. Why?"

Anchovy blushed, feeling the heat rush to his beak. "Er uh...no reason," He desperately looked for another topic. "SAY, where did you get this awesome NES game anyway?"

The fifteen year old girl continued writing, the scritching sound of ink pen against recycled paper echoed throughout the medium sized home. "Code my friend gave me...'nother village." She added hastily.

Saving the game, the TV flickered off. Looking disappointed, Anchovy stated, "Oh...I guess I've been a big bother to you, haven't I?"

Mie raised an eyebrow. "Ah well...a little," She saw the Oh-Yeah? look from Anchovy, and whispered, "Okay. A lot. Lobo thought if you kept doing...what you were doing...that he'd call the police." 'And beat you up.' Mie added silently.

Anchovy paled noticibly. "Ahem. I guess, I should er...go then. Don't want to be ah...bothering you. G'night." He stood, and left in a hurry, not bothering to close the door.

Sighing, Mie put down her journal and pen, going to the door. The rain was still pushing hard, not letting up for anything it seemed. Gazing at the sky, she was greeted with the rip and tear of lightning and its partner thunder. Closing the door, Mie sat by the window, searching outside with her eyes.

"Hurry back, Citrus," She murmured.

Citrus stood, ringing a small tin bell on the receptionist's desk. "Hellooooo? I've got a few letters I need to deliver!"

Phyllus entered from behind a door, and tried to shut it quickly. But Citrus heard a blaring TV, and could've sworn she smelled s'mores.  
"Yes, yes, what do you want?" The heavily worn make-up bird asked impatiently.

"Letters that need to be delivered," Citrus glared at the rude receptionist.

"Fine fine," Phyllus glowered, snatching the letters and putting them in a mail bag. "Anything else?"

Citrus pretended like she was considering the options to which Phyllus' temper flared. "Ah no, I don't think so. Night." She grinned, slowly walking out the door.

Phyllus grumbled, making her way into the TV room again. "Why that little...making me miss my soap...I outta..."

Squinting, her eyes, Citrus viewed her surroundings. She let out a shriek of dismay, to find that Kapp'n was nowhere to be found. "How DARE he!" She fumed, making her way to Mie's house. "I wasn't even five minutes!" 

SLAM.

Mie jumped up. She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep. "Oh ah...hi Citrus. Did you get the letters into the Post Office?"

Citrus plumped herself on a squishy chair, still ranting. "Kapp'n just left me! When I told him, I itold/i him that I'd be back! So I can have my ride to Melon Island!"

Raising a finger, and opening her mouth, Mie tried to jump in. "Yes but - "

"But noooo, he said he wanted to stay a few more days. Ya know what? I don't care if HE wants to stay a few more days. I miss my hut, I miss my island, and I MISS MY WEATHER." The islander pouted, wearing a big frown.

"Ahem."

"I even miss that weird frog called Driftwood! And that says something, since he usually tries to make me do work when I'm busy lounging."

"AHEM."

"Kapp'n doesn't have a twin brother does he? If he does, it's probably an evil twin that wasn't supposed to be alive, but is, and he's seeking reveng - "

"iAHEM/i!"

Citrus looked at Mie as if she were a furry thing that had crawled into her salad. "How rude. What are you trying to say?"

"First of all, I need to tell you the myth of Kapp'n. And second...I need you to meet a very important someone tomorrow."

Citrus stared at the ceiling, interest laced in her voice. "The myth of Kapp'n?"

Mie gave a short sigh, and laid down on her bed. "Yes. They say that throughout the Animal Crossing kingdom, that every single village living by a harbor, it has been known, that Kapp'n is there whenever something happens."

Citrus was much more interested now. "Whenever...iwhat/i happens?"

"I can't remember word for word, but it was a scientific theory...anyway, at one time, he was a salesman for fish he had caught. He crash landed on this very village beach right by the dock. He died instantly. The entire village heard that very day...but...now this is where it gets weirder...Kapp'n appeared the next day by the dock in his boat, and that boat was in smithereens the last time anyone saw it. There he was, sitting in the rowboat, alive!"

Citrus' eyes widened at the prospect. "So...he's a...ghost, then?"

Mie shrugged. "Some say that he's a wandering soul, just finishing the life he wanted to live...sailing from village to island, from island to sea."

"Wooow...," The islander breathed. "And I spoke to him before I went to the Post Office..."

Yawning, Mie turned over under her sheets, and murmured, "Until tomorrow, then...Good night..." And dozed asleep.

Citrus tossed and turned in her bean bag chair. How did Mie expect her to sleep when just heard a ghost tale? A sigh turned into a big yawn. Citrus finally rolled over one last time, and went to Dreamland.

"Ngah!" Citrus shouted, startled by the sudden jostle. Mie was shaking Citrus, trying to get her to wake up. "What're you trying to do? Kill me!"

Mie sneered playfully. "Oh yes," She put on a new outfit, with a silver sparkling necklace. "Come on, we're meeting someone, remember?"

Citrus groaned. "Fine..."

"We're going to the Wishing Well to meet her."

"Yeah, I'm getting up..." Citrus mumbled.

(At the Wishing Well)

The rain had stopped, and the clouds barely parted, but some light drizzle continued.

A human girl, around the age of thirteen, talking to Leopold, a wise looking lion.

"Rosie!" Mie waved the girl over. She turned her head, and walked to them cheerfully.

"Hey, Mie! Who's that you have with you?"

Mie poked Citrus lightly. "This is Citrus from Melon Island."

"Nice to meet you," Citrus murmured, shaking the girl's hand. "This girl is important?"

Rosie stuck out her tongue at Citrus, and skipped back to Leopold.

Mie rolled her eyes. "Yes. She's the Mayor Tortimer's neice."

"The TURTLE Tortimer?"

Nodding, Mie sat under an apple tree by the museum. "Yeah. She's his neice by adoption from his own species."

"Huh. This village has it all, doesn't it? Wolf and human relationships, turtle and human neices...let me tell you, Melon Island had it's weirdness but this - "

"Citrus Tanguine?" A stout police dog held in front of him a shiny badge.

Citrus glared at the policeman suspisciously. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Officer Copper, Sheriff of Fruitn. An anonymos tip told me that you are an illegal immegrant from another village, and that you came without proper identification." Saying so, Copper took Citrus' hands and handcuffed her.

"Wha? I came here from Melon Island!" Citrus shouted with dismay. "Whoever said I came from another village is full of it!"

Copper dragged her to the Police Station. He replied gruffly, "You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say, can and will be used against you."

Mie stared, gaping.

Citrus made a face of disbelief. "MIE. DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!"

Shaking herself out of her small stupor, Mie grabbed Rosie. "Rosie! You trust me right?"

Rosie eyed her curiously. "...Yes..."

"Stop Copper from taking Citrus to jail, otherwise her bail will be over-the-hill expensive! Just tell him that you saw her get off the boat with Kapp'n!"

Rosie sighed extravagantly. "Oh alright," She ran quickly, stopping the police from entering the Station. "Citrus isn't an illegal immegrant! I saw her get off a rowboat with Kapp'n."

Copper frowned. "She still could've came from another village, and bartered a passage here with Kapp'n."

Rosie vigorously shook her head. "No, I specifically asked Kapp'n myself, on Oath." She held up two fingers.

A fleet of questions rang in Copper's mind. "I suppose she can stay with a friend. But if I find iany/i evidence that she came from a different village, she's going to be in Fruitn jail for a LONG time. G'day, miss Rosielinne." He unhooked Citrus, and shuffled into the Police Station.

Citrus rubbed at her sore wrists, looking up at Rosie and Mie. "I want to go home..."

Mie remembered what the islander had said before. "Wait, Citrus - you know when you said that some weird things had happened on Melon Island"

Citrus nodded slowly. "Yeah...so?"

Rosie paid apt attention, careful not to miss a new adventure. Besides, Leopold had to leave to sell some fish to Nook.

Mie looked up at the now orange and pink horizon as the sun was beginning to set. "Tell us," She indicated herself and Rosie, "what exactly happened."

Giving a short sigh, Citrus shrugged. "There's really not much to tell...besides, you guys wouldn't believe me."

Looking a tad angry, Mie said, "You believed me when I told you the myth of Kapp'n, didn't you?"

"Well...er...yes..."

"Then what's the problem?" Rosie asked indignantly.

"OH FINE," Citrus sat criss-cross on the soft earth. "There used to be a small village on Melon Island. I was a toddler at the time, so I don't really remember...Driftwood was a year or two older than me, so he remembers just fine, and tells himself the story every night before he went to bed.

"iOnce upon a time...there was a small village that lived on Melon Island, near the Murango Ocean. All was well, until one stormy night when Kapp'n pulled into our dock...We had heard that he'd died, and were overjoyed to see him alive. But something was different about him - he looked more pale, more sickly. I helped him recover myself, in one of our huts. On a night that was exactly one week from whence he had sailed to our island, he grasped my arm, and told me, 'b...I am not alive, Driftwood...but I cannot die.../b'

I was startled, and ran from the hut. The next morning, Kapp'n was sleeping soundly. But the weather had worsened so much more. It seemed as if the longer Kapp'n wasn't out at sea, the more the weather dangerously became. I finally came back, and Kapp'n gripped my arm again. 'bThe...the...darkness is coming for this village, Driftwood...you and young Citrus must save...us./b' And with that, the old turtle fell asleep, grasp limp.

I told the Mayor Mortis of what Kapp'n had told me that day. Mortis just laughed, and said, 'He is an old creature! Don't trust a word'  
Later, I found out exactly by what Kapp'n had meant.

The sky was more crimson than I had ever seen it. Moon and stars? There were none at that moment. My eyes searched desperately fo the dark blue ocean in the sky of red. Instead, I had came across...a black cloud. Not a darkish gray meaning rain. But a shadow black. There were little darting insectoids shooting out of the ever-expanding dark cloud. I took Citrus, and hid underground. I heard cries and shouts from all the villagers, Kapp'n silent as the grave.

In a second, it was all over. Keeping Citrus hidden, I crept out of our well hidden burrow. The island was in a dreadful mess. All the huts were destroyed except two. The ground looked charred, and even the sky had returned to normal...except that the moon and stars haven't returned. Only the blue stayed when and where it should. I couldn't find anyone else on the island. Even Kapp'n and his rowboat were gone. I went back and brought out Citrus. I whispered in hushed tones, 'It's okay. We can set up our own paradise now.'

I was only trying to cheer the both of us up. I could see that Citrus didn't know what had happened. By the end of the month, Melon Island was once again a paradise. But there's something I kept hidden from her. I found a small obsidian mirror. That had been the only thing that kept me sane.../i" Citrus' eyes sparkled in the little moonlight, tears welling down her tan cheeks.

Mie sank to the ground on her knees. "That's...that's...horrible..."

Rosie grimaced. "But why would a small mirror keep him sane?"

Citrus shrugged. "I don't know...I always had to sneak by his window to hear the story. He would never really tell the story if I was anywhere near him."

"We should go back to my house, and think about it in the morning." Mie murmured, rising to her feet.

Rosie followed, looking behind and around her. "Can I spend the night? I'd rather not sleep alone after that story..."

Mie nodded, shivering. "Yeah...let's all sleep at my house. I think I've got an extra beanie chair"

(Next morning)

Blinking lazily, Citrus sat up, the sun glaring as best it could through the grayish black clouds. "Oh no..." She suddenly realized, and shook Mie and Rosie awake.

Rosie grumbled, "Urgh...why're you waking us up at the crack of dawn?"

Mie looked at her clock. "It's 1:35 in the afternoon!"

Rosie furrowed her brows. "Then why is it so idark/i?"

Citrus groaned, "Don't you isee/i? The darkness...it's come HERE..."

Mie shot up. "WHAT? Why is it HERE?"

Citrus shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know...but I've got a feeling we need to get that mirror from Driftwood."

Rosie looked at Citrus as if she were crazy. "How? We don't have a ride to Melon Island...or where ever you're from!"

"Come on," Citrus ran out of the house. "We're going to the dock"

The creatures in Fruitn were all outside, gazing at the big black cloud that was blotting out the sky.

(At the dock)

"KAPP'N!" Citrus shouted through cupped hands.

"It's no good, he won't come," Mie viewed the tiny speck that was Melon Island.

"Puh-lease," Rosie cupped her hands around her mouth also. "KAPP'N! WE HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU!"

A fog began to coalesce around the small acre the group was in. Glaring red eyes formed, then a turtle body. "Aye?" A soft yet grazed voice replied.

"Told ya," Rosie giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Citrus stomped right up to the form, not afriad whether he was a ghost or not. "Listen, you ditching fiend, we need a ride to Melon Island and QUICK!"

The fog dissipated, leaving a slightly pale limping turtle in it's leave. "What is the proposition, lass?"

Rosie stepped forward victoriously. "Well, I'll talk to my uncle, and we'll see if I can get you a better rowboat...if you take us to and from Melon Island. Do we have an accord?"

Kapp'n twisted and looked at his wretched boat. "I suppose. Although, I am half-dead, I don't really know why I would need another boat..." He looked up to where the group was, but to his surprise, they weren't there.

"Hey, slowpoke, come on! We have to hurry!" Mie shouted, waving him over.

He sweatdropped, and limped into the boat, shoving off. The ebbing of the tide brought the boat away from Fruitn's shore, as Kapp'n paddled to the island across the Murango Ocean in an ominous silence.

Mie gazed to the sky, and saw a large looming black cloud hovering over Fruitn. She turned away, trying to stop the tears of dread. Everyone and thing she loved...gone...if she couldn't stop this thing.

'iTo Lobo, if you ever receive this:

Citrus, Rosie, and I are going to Melon Island to stop something evil that is trying to envelope Fruitn, and maybe the entire Animal Crossing Kingdom. Don't follow, and don't worry - I'll be fine. Remeber that I love you, always.

With hope,  
Mie/i'

She had written that in her diary, laying on her desk open.

All very soon, the boat stopped, and was tied to the dock of Melon Island by Kapp'n's deft hands. "Hurry now...I'm sure you wouldn't want what happened so long ago to me and your village, to happen to the entire world lass." He directly looked at Citrus.

The group walked onto the shore, with Citrus knocking on Driftwood's hut earnestly. "Driftwood!"

The black spotted amphibian stepped out, and gave a yelp of joy to see his dear friend again. "CITRUS, YOU'RE BACK! It's been too long!"

Citrus glowered at him. "The dark thing. From a long time ago - "

"How do you know about that?" Driftwood stepped backwards in fear.

"The story. It's true. That's why we're alone. I've heard you tell it to yourself numerous times." She tried to cut to the main problem.

Mie was tired of this nervousness. "Will you give us the mirror?"

"NO! It's mine! It...it..." The frog broke down, crying suddenly, rocking himself. "It shows me things...my...my family...that was taken by the black thing...I know they're alive!" He gazed up, hatred etched in his features. "You came to take it away from me, to steal it, so you can see what iI/i see! WELL I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT."

Rosie pulled Driftwood up, and slapped him hard across his cheek. "Get a hold of yourself, frog. Don't you idare/i say that all we care about is ourselves. We're here, trying to save Fruitn, trying to save the world...trying to save biyou/i/b! So go get that mirror, and hand it over!"

Driftwood stared blankly at the leading girl, three years younger than himself. "...it's back...?"

Mie nodded gravely. "Oh, it's back alright. Last time it just took your village, right?"

Driftwood shook his head. "No...it went to all of the tropical islands in existence..."

"Now it wants the world. So unless you help us, we're all doomed." Citrus said, looking hard at the brother figure she'd known for most of her life. 'It's amazing...' she thought. '...just a week ago, I'd been care free...now I'm trying to save the entire world.'

He nodded, wiping his tears away. "You're...you're right. Stay here." He replied, dashing into his hut, and soon came back with a small twisted, engraved hand mirror. It was an ebony color, the material looking like a gnarled tree root holding onto its most prized possesion.

Citrus wrenched the thing from his hands, and looked into it. For a second all she saw was her reflection - then the image contorted into a shady background, with a tiny speck of Fruitn underneath its outstretched claw. Suddenly it came to her.

iThe second before the black cloud came, she had been playing with a small treasure box that looked amazingly like the mirror. She had been trying to open it, and finally found a piece of wire to unlock it. The box had opened, and Citrus had eagerly taken a look inside...to find nothing. Interest lost, she dropped it into the garbage can, not bothering to close it back up. As the girl had her back turned, a shadowy whisp darted up into the sky, and hungrily stretched across the sky.../i

"Driftwood!" She came back to her present self. "Do you have that old trash can, the one with a iridescent dragon twisting round it?"

Driftwood nodded, and came back with it, some things still inside. "I salvaged what I could."

Digging in the bucket, she resurfaced with an old gnarled treasure box...still open after all these years.

"Oh yeah," Drifted gazed at the object in mild disgust. "I found it closed, but I opened it to see what was inside. I only found the mirror, so threw it away."

"You mean...you DIDN'T CLOSE IT BACK UP?" Citrus nearly shouted with shock.

(At Fruitn)

The cries and shouts of surprise was overwhelming. Creatures were running into their houses, locking doors, stealing from the Lost & Found, Nookington's...

Lobo rushed to Mie's house, slamming open the door. "The world's going to end Mie - !" He stepped over, and read her latest journal entry. Take a breath to relieve himself, he went into his underground basement, waiting for it to all be over...

The cloud's head extended into a large clawful hand, that was hesitantly hovering over a bunch of spazzing animals, as if deciding which to start on at a buffet.

Driftwood avoided eye contact. "I thought it was just a stupid box..."

Rosie pat him on the back. "It's alright, I'm sure Citrus didn't know to close it either."

Mie's head was thinking of a plan...multiple schemes that seemed to have one of them somehow being killed. Except one..."Since whenever that box is open, maybe we just need to close it."

Citrus took up the box, and tried to close it, but the lid wouldn't budge. "No dice."

Rosie licked her dry lips. "Maybe we...need to bring it to Fruitn, since that's where that Thing is right now, and close it there?"

Mie looked at Rosie as if she were a genius. "That's great! LET'S GO." She felt a tug at her shirt, and fell face forward. "Phhhetthhh!" She spit out a mouthful of sand.

"Oops...sowwy," Driftwood sweatdropped. "Can you please take me with you? I let you have the mirror...and I don't want to be alone." He whimpered.

"Fine, can we just GO?" Citrus and the group jumped into the rocking rowboat, and Kapp'n rowed them across the Murango Ocean, taking them to their destination.

The group waved to Kapp'n, who was sailing away, as they ran to the center of Fruitn...

The clawed hand noticed the group, and at the lead was Citrus holding up the gnarled box in front of the hand. It felt a bit of suction, but definitely not enough to suck it in entirely. Giving thunder for it's merciless laughter, and continued to reach for her.

Mie raced up, holding the mirror in front of the open box.  
A large dark swirling vortex grew from the mirror, and continued to grow bigger...soon bigger than the opposing enemy.

The clawed hand was suckered in immediately, disappearing into the vortex. Soon, the entire cloud was gone. Mie shoved the mirror into the box, and doing so, Citrus shut the box, hearing the lock click.

Rosie strode up to her, and took the box gently. "I'll put it in the Museum. No one would dare steal it from there."

"Why?" Mie asked, curiously, heart still racing from the past event.

Giggling, Rosie walked away, saying, "You'll see"

Leopold unlocked his door, not hearing the thunder anymore... When he stuck out his head, he saw Rosie, the girl of his dreams! He ran to her, blushing crimson. "Er hi, Rosie...Did you notice that storm? I was sure we were all going to die!" He noticed the strange box she wa carrying. "Would you like me to carry that for you?" He offered.

Rosie shook her head, smiling. "No it's alright...I might as well meet you by the Wishing Well later for lunch...would you like to come?"

Leopold almost leapt with joy. 'Gah, got to keep my cool...' He thought. "Yeah, 'course. So...cool. Ciao." He walked away, smiling a goofy grin...

Walking into the silent Museum, Rosie woke Blathers gently. "Mr. Blathers? I'd like to give you something, but you must do one favor for me." She whispered.

Blathers gave a hoot that sounded like a chortle. "Yes, yes, of course," He took the box into his wings. "What is the favor?"

"Put it in the Piranha's fish tank, so that it is an added security measure," Rosie simply put.

The owl gaped at the intellegint young girl. "We have a very good security system!"

"Yes, good enough so that THIS was in the Lost & Found?" Rosie also took out a Cool Painting.

"Er well er..." He quickly stuffed the painting under his wing also. "What would you like the box labeled, Miss?"

"Label it...," Rosie thought for a second. "Pandora's Box." She smiled.

"Done and done," Blathers concluded.

Mie breathed in the fresh spring air, amazed at the sudden cleanliness. Looking around her, all she saw was loveliness. Lobo was walking towards her, and a smile that felt like a million bells...

"Mie," He said softly, pulling me into that warm embrace she loved so dearly. "I'm so happy you're alright..."

"I said I would be, didn't I?" Mie joked, hugging him back. She was so glad - that feeling of remorse and dread was washed away when ...no. She wasn't going to think about that right now.

He pulled back, and looked into Mie's eyes deeply, lulling her into a sweet kiss...

"AHEM," Citrus not all too politely let the couple know she was still there.

Blushing, Mie turned to the islander. "Still looking for that ride to Melon Island?"

Citrus faced the direction of the Murango Ocean. "Kapp'n left, remember?" She sighed, "I think he's finally gone..."

The old turtle limped up, grinning a toothless grin, looking much healthier. "'Ey, don' talk abou' me that way, lass," His grin spread. "Ye'll make an old deckswabber feel heartbroken."

Allowing a squeal to escape, she leapt and glomped the rowboatsman. "Where did you leave to?"

Kapp'n shrugged, Citrus sliding onto her own two feet again. "Well come on then. We have a home to get to." She winked.

"Ah...a home?" Kapp'n asked with a questioning look. "Argh, my home is on the high seas, lass!"

"Whatever," Citrus agreed crossly. "Let's go - wait! Where did Driftwood go?"

Driftwood's head popped up from a leafy bush, with orange stains around his lips. Citrus ogled him. "Don't eat Fruitn's oranges!"

Guiltily, Driftwood stood by Citrus. Mie grinned, "We have plenty around here. Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

Citrus shook her head, "No, I've stayed long enough. For you, Melon Island is paradise, a home away from home...but for me, it iis/i my home."

Mie seemed to understand. She held Lobo's paw, and they walked Citrus, Driftwood, and Kapp'n to the dock.

The water's ebb and flow was calling to Citrus, and she nearly wept at the beauty. "Well...I guess it's goodbye."

Lobo gazed at the horizon. "No...it's farewell. Never a goodbye. We'll see you again soon, I'm sure of it."

Driftwood climbed into the rocking boat, Kapp'n sitting and holding the oars. Citrus took one last good look at Fruitn - The thick forest, and it's soulful residents. Taking one last breath of the village sweet air, she climbed aboard. Kapp'n kicked off, the tide pulling the boat away.

She'll remember what happened, always. Mie and Lobo stayed on that shore, until they couldn't see the speck of the rowboat as it disappeared along.

"FAREWELL, CITRUS, DRIFTWOOD. WE'LL BE HERE IF YOU EVER DECIDE TO COME BACK TO FRUITN!" Amazingly, Mie had a very strong voice when she shouted.

All too soon, Citrus realized, they had reached Melon Island. She quickly ran into her hut. Everything was normal...except that there was a lettered envelope on her pillow. She picked it daintily, unsure whether she should open it or not...

"Citrus! Come on, we need to fish for our dinner!"

The girl rolled her eyes, thinking, 'He's back.' She slipped the note under her pillow, and walked outside, into the paradise of Melon Island...

THE END. 


End file.
